


überaschung

by Asuna25



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuna25/pseuds/Asuna25
Summary: Frankenstein Fühlte sich seit Tagen nicht mehr so gut was könnte mit ihm sein? Lies es um zu erfahren





	1. Chapter 1

                                          Eine Kleinigkeit 

Frankenstein fühlte sich seit Tagen nicht gut morgens hat er immer übergeben die anderen waren schon sehr besorgt um ihn sogar Rai weil es ungewöhnlich war das Frankenstein so krank war. Beim Frühstück fing an Frankenstein Ramen mit Eis zu Essen dann frage Tao plötzlich „Frankenstein ist es normal dass du Ramen mit Eis isst und seit wann magst du Ramen so sehr?“ „ich weiß es nicht ich habe auf Ramen Hunger und auf Eis" sagte Frankenstein dann plötzlich spürte er ein starkes Schmerzen in seinem Bauch und fiel auf die Knie alle Rennen zu ihm sogar Rai steht auf. Dann Frankenstein fiel in Ohnmacht und die anderen Tragen ihn auf den Couch Rai streichelt sanft Frankensteins Gesicht und sagt „Frankenstein was ist los mit dir?" Plötzlich kommt Seira rein und sagte zu Rai „ich habe ein sehr gute Bekannte sie ist Ärztin bei uns vielleicht könnte sie herausfinden was mit Frankenstein los ist" „es wäre gut wenn sie dann so schnell wie möglich herkommt"sagte Rai „okey“ und ging raus. Am nächsten Tag wacht Frankenstein auf und fragt was passiert ist die anderen sagten ihn dass er in Ohnmacht gefallen ist dann klopf jemand an die Tür Seira geht und öffnet sie „es ist lange her Maria"sagte Seira „ja es stimmt also womit haben wir Zutun?"fragte sie dann ging zu Frankenstein und Seira sagte „er übergibt sich morgens ständig er ist komisches Sachen und gester hat sein Bauch plötzlich wehgetan und in Ohnmacht gefallen" „damit hättet ihr auch zu eine normalen Arzt gehen könnten aber da du keine normale Mensch bist wohl kaum na also fangen wir an" sagte sie alle waren schon gespannt was das sein könnte sie nimm Bluttest und Urintest dann fragte sie „habt ihr hier irgendwo vielleicht ein Ultraschall da wie ich dich kenne solltest du eine haben„ „ja im Labor" sagte Frankenstein  Tao und m-21 haben ihn geholfen aufzustehen doch als er Aufstand musste er sich schon übergeben unten im Labor legte er sich hin  und Maria untersuchte ihn mit dem Ultraschall Rai war sehr besorgt (was könnte nun mit seinen Frankenstein passiert sein) dachte er dann plötzlich sagte Maria „wie ich es mir gedacht habe nun ich weiß zwar nicht wie aber es ist schon sicher" „was was ist denn los" fragten alle „nun wie soll ich es sagen Frankenstein du bist schwanger und es ist kein Scherz" sagte Maria „was das ist unmöglich" sagte Frankenstein „nein schaut euch es an da ist die kleine" sagte sie und zeigte auf das Bildschirm alle waren geschockt aber sie hatte recht dann fing an Rai zu lächeln und sagte „also ich finde es schön das du schwanger bist“ und gab ihn ein Kuss auf die Stirn „wirklich?" Fragte Frankenstein „wirklich" sagte er beruhigend dann hörte M-21 etwas komisches und schaute auf dem Monitor „ähm ich bin mir nicht sicher aber es scheint als wäre es nicht nur eins"sagte er Maria schaute auf denn Monitor und sagte „ja du hast recht es ist zwei Baby's woher wusstest du es?" „ich bin mir nicht sicher ich habe zwei Herzschlag gehört"sagte er. Frankenstein und Rai fragten gleichzeitig „es ist zwillinge?" „ja zwei gesunde Zwillinge und sie wachsen ziemlich schnell wie es aussieht bist du in der zweite Monat“ sagte sie „ aber das ganze hat vor eine Woche angefangen"sagte Frankenstein „wie ich es erwähnte sie wachsen ziemlich schnell so in eine Monat wirst du dein Kind auf die Welt bringen also bleibe ich hier damit ich dich regelmässig untersuchen kann" sagte sie „gut ich werde dir ein Gästezimmer zu Verfügung stellen" sagte Frankenstein „ ah ah ah du wirst in deinem Zimmer gehen und ausruhen du darfst dich nicht über anstrengen weder arbeiten und am wenigsten kämpfen ich werde dich gut in Auge behalten" sagte Maria Rai ging zu Frankenstein half ihm hoch und gingen ins Zimmer „Master bist du wirklich froh oder hast du das nur gesagt?" Fragte Frankenstein und fing an zu Weinen Rai ging zu ihn umarmte ihn und küsste auf die Stirn „natürlich bin ich froh Frankenstein das ist eher ein Geschenk das du meine Kinder auf die Welt bringst ich liebe dich und unsere Baby's auch so Weine mich"sagte er „komm wir gehen ins Bett und bleibe bei dir und wie  solltest mich nennen?" „danke Rai" sagte Frankenstein und legten sich auf die Bett Frankenstein kuschelte zu Rai er war sehr glücklich er kann ein Familie mit Rai machen er wird ein Mutter bevor er seine Augen schloss sagte leise „ich liebe dich Rai" und schlief ein in Rai's Armen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nach eine Woche hatte Frankenstein eine größere Bauch plötzlich sagte Tao „ Ohh Frankenstein du hast schon ein großer Bauch" „willst du mir andeuten das ich Fett bin?“ fragte Frankenstein und fängt an zu weinen „n-nein so war das nicht gemeint“ sagte er Takeo geht zu ihm und haut auf sein Kopf und sagte„dummkopf du weißt das er im Moment sehr emotional ist" Rai geht zu Frankenstein und tröstete ihn „shh ist in Ordnung du bist nicht fett du siehst echt süß aus" „w-wirklich?" Fragte er „ja willst du was Essen?“ „ja Ramen"sagte Frankenstein dann sagte Seira „ich mach dann ein große Schüssel Ramen schließlich müsst ihr zu dritt Essen"sagte sie Lächelnd und machte ein große Schüssel Ramen Frankenstein hat alles aufgegessen und ging sich ausruhen später als er aufwachte hat Maria schon auf ihn gewartet und gingen zum Labor um die Ultraschall zu machen „so da sind euer Baby's gesund wie immer wollt ihr die Geschlecht wissen?", Fragte sie „ja" Antwortete Frankenstein „ so das hier ist ein Mädchen und die andere ist auch ein Mädchen also ihr habt zwei Töchter Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr beide" sagte Maria  Frankenstein und Rai waren glücklich so das sie sich geküsst haben dann gingen sie hoch und die anderen fragten „und was werden sie?" Frankenstein Antwortete „zwei Mädchen deswegen brauch ich euer Hilfe ich brauch für sie Baby Kleider Bett und sowas könnt ihr mir helfen?" „aber natürlich wir besorgen es und du ruhst dich aus okey" sagte Seira„okey“ so ging Frankenstein hoch in seinem Zimmer und legte sich hin Rai ist mit dem anderen mitgegangen es waren schließlich seine Töchter. Als sie nach Hause kamen sahen sie Frankenstein auf die Couch sitzen Rai ging zu ihm und setzte neben ihn „ich habe dir ein paar Überraschung schau dir an“ sagte Rai und überreichte ihn die Tüte drinnen waren Kleider und Spielzeuge Frankenstein lächelte und sagte „danke Rai sie sind wunder-“ plötzlich blieb er stehen „was ist los?" Fragte Rai besorgt „unsere kleinen bewegen sich"sagte er Rai legte sein had auf Frankenstei's Bauch und sagte „ich kann es kaum erwarten sie zu sehen" sagte er mit einem Lächeln und küsste Frankenstein noch nie im Leben war er so glücklich. Zwei Wochen sind vergangen Frankenstein hatte viele Probleme er hatte großes Bauch so Paste kaum ein Kleid auf ihn so er Beschwerde sich immer er isst viel und ist sehr emotional wenn man etwas falsches sagt sagt fängt er an zu weinen. die anderen hatten es nicht leicht sie waren gerade beim Abendessen als Frankenstein starkes Schmerzen spürt „ahh“ „frankenstein was ist los" fragte Maria „ich weiß es nicht es tut so weh“ „okey du hast Venen oder das heißt dein Kind kommt auf die Welt kommt wir müssen ihn runter tragen" alle haben ihn geholfen  runter zutragen und legten ihn auf das Bett. „ Frankenstein du musst jetzt stark sein es wird nicht leicht und wenn ich sage das du dücken sollst dann drück einverstanden?"fragte Maria „j-ja wo ist Rai aahh es tut so weh" Schrei Frankenstein weinend

Rai geht zu ihm und hält sein hand fest „shhh es ist alles okey ich bin schließlich bei dir es wird alles in ordnung“ sagte Rai beruhigend „okey Frankenstein jetzt drück" sagte Maria Frankenstein hatte großes Schmerzen „ahh ich kann nicht mehr est tut so weh" sagte er weinend „Frankenstein du musst stark bleiben" sagte Rai „okey Frankenstein weiter so ich sehe den Kopf und noch einmal" sagte sie plötzlich hörten alle eine lautes Schrei es war die kleine „gut erste Kind ist da Seira hier mach sie bitte sauber wie ich es dir gezeigt habe" sie gab Seira die kleine und wandte sich wieder zu Frankenstein „jetzt kommt die andere drück Frankenstein gut so und weiter" Frankenstein drückte noch einmal drauf und schon haben sie ein anderer Schrei gehört die andere ist geboren „gut M-21 nimmst du sie bitte zu Seira  ich mach Frankenstein sauber" sagte sie und machte Frankenstein sauber Frankenstein so erschöpft das er gleich ein schlief. Als Frankenstein wieder aufwachte sah das er in sein Zimmer war und da war Rai neben ihn Rai streichelte sanft über Frankenstei's Gesicht und fragte „wie geht es dir Frankenstein?" „ich bin etwas noch erschöpft aber ansonsten gut wo sind unsere kleinen?" Fragte Frankenstein Rai zeigte auf die zwei Baby Bett und sagte „da meine Liebe komm lass uns sie anschauen" Rai Half Frankenstein hoch und gingen zu die kleinen eine sah aus wie Frankenstein blondes Haar nur mit roten Augen die andere sah aus wie Rai schwarze Haare mit blauen Augen sie waren wunderschön „wie sollen wir sie nennen?" Fragte Rai „was hältst du wenn die kleine blonde Ai heißen würde?"fragte Frankenstein „ich finde es schön und passt zu ihr und was hältst wenn die andere Eri heißen würde?"fragte Rai „ja ich finde es auch schön" sagte Frankenstein und küssten sich dann gingen sie runter mit ihren zwei süßen kleinen. „und wie heißen sie?" Fragte Maria „ die kleine blonde heißt Ai und ihre Schwester heißt Eri" sagte Frankenstein „ich finde es passen zu ihr"sagte Seira und noch eine Weile haben sie geredet bis die klein Hunger hatten dann haben sie ihr Essen gegeben sie legten sich hin Frankenstein wie immer kuschelte zu Rai und schlief ein „noch nie in meinem Leben war ich so glücklich danke meine Liebe" sagte Rai und gab ein Kuss auf Frankenstei's Stirn.  

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

                                      Bonus 2 Jahre Später 

Zwei Jahre sind vergangen die Kinder wachsen ziemlich schnell und sind 5 Jahre alt. „Mama Ai ist von der Treppe runtergefallen" sagte Eri Frankenstein ging zu Ai und hebte sie hoch „shh ist okey komm ich mach eine Pflaster darauf" sagte er und machte ein Pflaster darauf und küsste sie „so es tut garnicht mehr weh oder?" Fragte er „ja danke Mama" sagte Ai, plötzlich Kamm jemand nach Hause Ai und Eri Schreiten „Papa ist da" dann laufen beide zu ihren Vater und umarmten ihn „seit ihr gut gewesen?" „ja" schreien die beiden dann kommt Frankenstein „Eri Ai essen ist fertig geht bitte hände waschen" „okey Mama" sagten die beiden und gingen Hände waschen Rai geht zu Frankenstein und küsste ihn dann fragte er „was gibt es zu essen?" „euer lieblings Essen Ramen" sagte er „yaay" Schreien die beiden und gingen zum Tisch. Später am Abend als die kleinen schlafen gingen Frankenstein und Rai legten sich hin plötzlich küsste Frankenstein Rai „Wär es in Ordnung wir haben so lange nicht mehr gemacht?"fragte er „ja“antwortete er und küsste ihn dann genießten die beide den Nacht. Sie waren eine glückliche Familie und diesmal war Rai auch glücklich. The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist mein erste Story ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen


End file.
